


A Little Spoiled

by ninaahachikuji



Series: A Loving Bond [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mentions of Silver having sex as a child, Pseudo-Incest, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaahachikuji/pseuds/ninaahachikuji
Summary: “I’ve spoiled you too much haven’t I? But it was different back then… You were smaller and still had so much to learn, you still do.” his fingers gently tugging Silver’s still crimson cheeks.-----Lilia gives Silver a blowjob because he doesn't want to take care of himself but he can't help but spoil him as always.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Silver (Twisted Wonderland)
Series: A Loving Bond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150079
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	A Little Spoiled

There was a knock at the door during a light music club meeting, before anyone could turn around Kalim was over there to greet Silver, dragging him in with excitement. “You’ve finally thought about joining the club, huh?”

Silver responded with a polite but firm “No, I’m sorry to confuse you I was looking for Old Ma—Lilia. I need to talk to him.”

Kalim frowned but then perked back up, “Oh, that’s fine! We’re always looking for new members so please come even if it’s just to watch!” He called the ‘old man’ in question, who was working with Cater about some amp settings. He strides over to the pair and Silver couldn’t look him in the eye which made Lilia narrow his own in suspicion but Kalim picked up none of this albeit quick but silent exchange.

“You’re finally joining the club? You have a wonderful voice, please don’t be shy about it.'' The Vice Dorm Leader beamed with a lighthearted addition to the conversation but also couldn’t pass the chance to dote on him.

“No, I’m sorry. I am here because I need to speak with you in private about something. Would that be okay?”

Lilia turned to Kalim with a smile, dismissing himself with Silver for a time and promised to return before the meeting was over. They both walked side by side briskly to a secluded corner that they felt confident no one could see them or at least they would hear another student coming down that way.

“What happened?” he spoke sternly and that made Silver stiffen nervously.

He now knew to get to the main point of this issue or else he risks Lilia chewing him out over making him be alert over needless worries and non-existent danger.

“I need you to help with me relieving myself.”

The older student's hands were on his hips, face fixed with a pouting but also annoyed expression and a tapping heel, “How times have I told you that I can’t keep doing that for you?!”

“Enough.”

“ _Enough_ times and you can not rely on me for this. Well, not _forever_ at least…”

“It feels better when it's you.”

Lilia let out a grumble squatting down to crotch level, unzipping his pants then let out a dramatically thoughtful sigh of resignation when he started jerking him off. “Do you want my mouth or my hand?” he took off his gloves in advance. Silver told himself he didn’t mean to be annoying about this because knights don’t ask their adoptive parent to suck them off do they?

“Mouth.”

The adoptive parent in question rolled his eyes and took him into his mouth; lips moist and fingers teasing what was not covered in the wet warmth he offered. Silver was stricken with a guilty apprehension to grab his hair and be rougher.

A knowing glance from Lilia then taking his hands and leading them on to the sides of his head then Silver pulled him to the base of his dick. The faint amount of hair tickled the elder’s nose while the younger student adjusted to feeling of being deep throated. The other let out an encouraging moan when he started thrusting into his mouth, Silver moved with urgency knowing that they were on borrowed time and were in a spot tucked away but someone could always come by.

He bit back his own noises listening to the satisfying slippery sound of his dick slipping between lips and plunging back into his guardian's throat. The deep growling and moaning sending vibrations through him was also Lilia’s way of keeping him aware of time so Silver didn't get too lost into his ministrations.

Silver lost his posture for a moment, a deep body shutter almost brought him to his knees before coming into his mouth with stifled whimpers. The other felt him twitch as he came—teasing him with his tongue still bobbing his head barely letting up until he stopped moving. He swallowed thick cum then took out a napkin to wipe his mouth catching his breath.

“I-I’m sorry.” He uttered, pleading eyes reaching his guardian once more along with now a bright blush but still shamefully hard even after he just came.

“Oh, jeez!” he explained almost loudly enough that someone could hear him. “How long has it been since you’ve jerked off?”

“Three days.”

“No wonder, you’ve always been a child that needed extra attention or was it I just spoiled you too much, hmm...”

Silver wanted to say he _was_ spoiled but talking back while getting chewed out over his lack of sexual self-care might not be a good idea but he sheepishly inched his hips towards his lips once more. But Lilia stood up wordlessly and took off his clothes save for the socks, white button up even undoing the butterfly knot he was so proud of.

“It’s my fault.” he pushed himself and Silver against the wall making sure he felt that he got hard too during all this.

“I’ve spoiled you _too_ much haven’t I? But it was different _back then_ … You were smaller and still had so much to learn, you still do.” his fingers gently tugging Silver’s still crimson cheeks. He spoke so lovingly; it made his charge think back to the first time he embraced him. How warm and soft Lilia was and how back then he was just about his height, surely to surpass him in a blink. Those first touches felt so damn good and that was burned into Silver's mind, the same amount of pleasure his own hand or anybody else was unmatched since then.

“I’m grateful to you always.” Was the hardly audible reply.

“And I have raised you to be grateful always, Silver. You’ve been forgiven and I hold no ill will towards you needing my affections, but I was in the middle of something so please be quick about it.”

Lilia rearranged their positions so he had his hands pressed against the wall and Silver behind him grabbing his hips without needing a command.

“You know what to do now, right? I taught you that too back then…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it came to me while I was falling asleep last night. I'm sorry.


End file.
